


First

by saarebitch



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarebitch/pseuds/saarebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elain and Revas of Clan Lavellan learn the importance of working together. It's a hard lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Revas belongs to drathe on tumblr. Sexual content in chapter 2
> 
> I listened to this song on repeat while writing these dorks:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-liyr-Xq3E

“Alright war band, we have a new recruit,” Lead Hunter Jarren called, pulling a small girl by her hand. The girl looked over the group of children sitting in the dirt she would now be training with. Jarren knew she’d recognize the familiar faces she grew up with, now scowling at the idea of a new member being added to their team. Didn’t know why her father insisted on putting her into the hunting party after teaching her his trade for so long. But no one questioned Master Vhannas.

“You all know Elain, Craftmaster Vhannas’ daughter. She’ll be joining us in all our lessons starting today,” Jarren looked down on her smiling, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

“Why is she here, hahren? Our war band doesn’t need someone to carve baby toys for us!” a boy called from the little group.

“I’ll carve a knife and put it in your gut, Revas!” Elain shouted back, her little fists curled at her side and her little foot stomping in the ground.

The boy jumped up, lanky limbs and dust clinging to his hair. “You couldn’t catch me in a million years!” he shouted, as the little group laughed and tittered to each other. Elain lunged at Revas with a shout, hands and arms out grabbing his clothes and tearing him down to the ground. The two rolled around in the dirt, scratching and punching, as the other children chanted and squealed at the display.

“ENOUGH!” yelled Jarren as he pulled the two apart. They squirmed in his hands, and the other children continued their rowdy chanting and instigation. He was getting too old for this.

—————————

“So you decided to wrestle in the middle of the training grounds in front of all the other apprentice hunters?” Keeper Dashanna asked, trying to wrap her head around how they always managed to cause scene everywhere they went.

“He started it!” Elain complained. Revas, sitting next her on the edge of the aravel, nudged her with his shoulder. She reciprocated by punching his arm as hard as she could.

“Elain and Revas, if you cannot listen I will move you both to the halla pens and have you cleaning for a month!” the Keeper threatened.

The two children became supernaturally still, more afraid of punishment than winning a fight. The Keeper stared at the pair. Wherever they went, they caused trouble. The incident with the rotten bird eggs in the aravels, the broken bow, and Mythal help her, the constant bickering. If they spent a fraction of the effort they spent on antagonizing each other on something else, they could conquer the whole of Thedas. Well, she had had enough.

“You two are going to learn to work together without fighting or Mythal help me, I will send you both to the Beyond,” she started. “Revas, from now on, you’re to take Elain under your wing and get her caught up on the skills you’ve trained in so far.”

“But Keeper!” Revas protested as Elain groaned aloud dramatically.

“And you will take Revas’ training very seriously Elain, because he is the most promising apprentice hunter in the clan and your Papae would be very disappointed to find out you aren’t pushing yourself to be the best. Is that understood?” she finished, not letting them interrupt her.

“Yes Keeper,” they said in unison, obviously not happy with the arrangement.

“Good, now get back to the practice ground. Since you spent your morning fighting, you get to spend the evening making up your exercises while everyone else gets to play.” Her command was final, and she turned to walk back to her shelter to finish the writing she had been working on before Jarren threw them at her feet.

Their grumbling footsteps disappeared behind her. She sighed to herself, exhausted with their antics. If only they would just work together, they could move mountains. If not…well, she imagined Vhannas would want the boy moved insead. Elain was the only star in his sky, and he was far more dangerous than children bickering and fighting in the dirt. Whether she agreed or not, he would find a way to keep his daughter on her pedestal. She would pray to Mythal that they would grow to work together instead of against each other, for all their sake’s.

————————

“No, your elbow needs to be higher,” Revas lectured her, “you are never going to hit the target like that. The shot will go wild, and then you’ll have an angry bear chasing you.”

“I know,” she whined, her arm aching from the exercises she’d been doing all afternoon. She lowered her bow and swung her arms back and forth to loosen the tightness. “Can’t we take a break? My eyes are tired and my stomach is hungry.”

Revas rolled his eyes at her and grabbed his leather pouch from off the ground. “Fine. Here, sit over here. I have some venison we can share.” He pointed to a wooden bench set up on the sides of the training grounds and walked towards it to sit himself.

“I don’t want your stupid meat. I have my own food,” Elain picked up her own pack, a much sturdier oak box tied shut with leather straps. She plopped down on the wooden bench next to him, her feet dangling above the ground. Carefully, she opened the box and pulled out two small peaches.

“You don’t eat anything but fruit. How can you even get it? We don’t know how to grow fruit,” Revas remarked as he bit into his own dried meat.

“My papae gets it for me. He trades the nice things he makes with the shemlen in Ostwick to get them,” she responded nonchalantly, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

“Well Peach, my father actually helps the clan by giving all the stuff he kills to the Keeper so everyone can use it,” he said bitterly, her bratty obliviousness grating on his nerves.

“Don’t call me that! I don’t eat just fruit. And papae helps too, you know! You’re father wouldn’t have a bow without my papae!” Elain argued, her mouth full of the pinkish orange fruit.

“He’d have a bow in his hand, no matter what. He’s a hunter,” he stated. “That’s why I’m going to be a hunter. So I can be like him.”

Elain swallowed the peach flesh in her mouth with a big gulp, and threw the remaining pit onto the ground. She was suddenly quiet, swinging her legs, looking down towards her feet. The idea of making the choice to be who you want to be was oddly foreign to her, and her young heart began to grow a seed of resentment when she heard Revas talk about his decision. While the little darkness secretly grew in her heart, pride still dominated her mind, as it only could in a child.

“Well I’m becoming a huntress so I can be the Maiden of the Hunt!” she declared proudly, her head now raised.

“Pfft, why would you want to do that? Don’t you know that means you can’t get married?” he retorted, diminishing her pride.

“I don’t need to be married. I’m going to be the Maiden and wear the pretty mantle and my beads and then I’ll make you be my Shadow so that you have to listen to what I say,” she said as she pushed into his shoulder with her own.

“Then I’ll just marry you and kiss you so you can’t be the Maiden and you’ll have to stay at home. Then I can hunt in peace,” the boy grabbed and tugged on her hair, making her fume.

“Don’t be stupid Revas, the Maiden can kiss!” she pouted, her lower lip sticking out. It never occurred to the girl that the Maiden of the Hunt couldn’t kiss. She frowned at the prospect of missing out on something, and began to wonder what else she might be missing out on.

“The Maiden can’t kiss Elain! Old Bida has never kissed anyone or married anyone, and she was a Maiden when she was younger,” he stated matter-of-factly.

With an unnatural swiftness, Elain grabbed his ear and yanked it. He let out a yelp then grabbed her wrist, but before he could do anything else, he felt a soft touch of her lips against his own.

“There. Now you know that the Maiden can kiss,” she spat at him. She jumped off the wooden bench, bent over, picked up her little bow, and stalked back to the targets. The boy sat in shock, rubbing the sore ear, unable to process what happened. But the girl had no time to reflect. She loaded her bow, drew back, elbow higher this time, and released.

The arrow hit its mark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is in this chapter. Listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-liyr-Xq3E

The shot veered left, barely missing the straw man’s heart and hitting his stuffed shoulder instead.

“Damn it!” Elain cried, stomping her feet around in circlesand throwing her bow on the ground. She and her little hunting band (or “The Way of the Bottle”, as they liked to call themselves) were wasting an overly hot summer afternoon with a stolen bottle of shemlen whiskey and gambling on the training ground. It was little more than scorched earth at this time of the year, with clouds of dust kicked up with every footstep.

“Aha, YES! You owe me, El! You owe me!” Revas cheered. He jumped up off the makeshift bench he was seated on, grabbed her by her waist and spun her around, making Elain squeal.

“Stop, stop! Put me down, you idiot,” she beat on his arms with her fists until he chuckled. He set her down with deliberate care, as if she would break if he did not.

“Your wish is my command, Peach. I apologize for bruising your delicate skin,” he said with an exaggerated bow. She shoved his shoulder hard, and turned around to pick up her bow.

“Sorn! Set it back up. I want a rematch,” Elain eyed her bow, looking for any damage caused by her temper. It was caked with dust and grime, but on the whole unharmed.

“It’s too hot to run out there and get it set up again, El,” Sorn answered sleepily. He was splayed out on the ground near the makeshift bench with the nearly empty bottle of whiskey in his hand.

“Yeah,” chimed in Aoife, her head lying on Sorn’s stomach,” this heat is brutal. We should go swimming instead.”

“Besides, you can’t just do a rematch if you lose. You owe me that little ivory halla of yours now,” Revas taunted her.

“Rev, that’s my favorite thing in the entire world. Why would you even want it?” Elain asked, her hand automatically going to the figurine that hung from a leather cord around her neck. 

“To wear it around and gloat of course,” he grinned at her. “And to remind you every time you see it that I will always be better than you,” he said as he tugged on her hair to patronize her. She slapped his hand away and scowled at him.

“Just give him the halla, El. You lost the bet,” Sorn said as he rose from his position on the ground. Aoife rose with him, her long limbs stretching to the sky, the sleepiness of the afternoon haze heavy on her eyes. “We’re going to the lake to swim, c’mon.”

“No. I’m going to stay here until I get it right,” Elain huffed. She started walking towards the straw man target in the clearing.

“Have it your way,” Sorn called back, shaking his head and laughing. “Coming Rev?”

“No, I’m not going anywhere until I have my new ivory halla!” he said, mirth dripping off his words.

Elain mumbled to herself about his arrogant, stupid face as she stomped over the hardened dirt path to the target. She heard the other two laughing at her as they made their way to the lake and it only made her temper flare up more. He thinks he’s just the best thing since the Dales. Oooh, look at me, I’m Revas, I can rapid aim my bow and hit any target. Ooh ladies, watch me flex my muscles as I make this trick shot. She kicked a stone in front of the target across the yard, watching a cloud of dust form in its wake. The two arrows in the target jutted out, mocking her, their proximity a matter of inches. The first, fired by Revas, was in the dead center of where a heart would be. Her arrow was just to the left and a little north. She pulled both out with an aggressive grunt and shoved them in her quiver.

As she was just turning around to head back to the shooting range, another arrow flew past and hit the target with a hard thwump. She looked and saw that it hit the dead center of the heart. Again. She heard, rather than saw, him let loose another arrow, but this one hitting the hole her arrow had left. Her teeth ground and her ears burned in frustration and jealousy, and when she turned her head back towards him, his face was lit in a cocky smile.

“So…do I get my prize now?” he called out to her, so pleased with himself it made her sick. Her frustration boiled over, and she threw her bow and quiver to the ground. Lifting the leather cord holding her ivory halla, she held it up so he could see. “You want it? Come get it!”

She was off on a sprint before he had a chance to respond. He may be a better shot, but she had swifter feet. Her legs hit the hard dirt and kicked up so much dust that she believed he wouldn’t be able to catch her. To her dismay, she began to hear a threatening thump thump thump of his own gait behind her. She was discouraged, but not beaten yet. As her arms pumped and her feet slammed against the ground, she laid out her options. If she kept ahead, she’d run straight into the lake. No way around that. But if she headed towards the tree line in the forest, she could lose him in the underbrush. Thinking quickly, she took a sharp right and pushed herself to get to the tree line. She heard his pace speed up behind her, trying to catch her before she made it.

It didn’t work. She closed in on the tree line, just a downward slope standing in her way. She pushed herself as hard as she could, her legs now burning, and leaped down the slope. Her landing wasn’t pretty, but it was steady enough that she could take off again without losing too much distance between them. Revas was right behind her though, leaping the slope as well, but his recovery was not as smooth. The space between them was widening but not enough for her.

The underbrush of the forest turned out to be hard even for her to manage. She underestimated her exhaustion from the heat, and the force needed to cut through and around the bushes and branches proved to be too much. Thinking quickly, she remembered the tall grasses in a meadow on the other side of a road up ahead. The grass would be easier for her to navigate, but would trip up Revas’ longer legs. She changed her course, but heard him call out, “I’m not giving up Elain!”

And he didn’t. She climbed over a fallen tree and dropped down into a bush below. His drop down was almost immediately behind her, and she heard his grunt as he rolled out and started his chase again. Just a few more feet, she told herself. Just a few more strides and I’ll be in the meadows. When she finally crossed the old road and broke into the tall grasses, a loud string of curses followed her. She looked back to see his exhausted face, body pouring with sweat, and legs giving out.

Unfortunately, she shouldn’t have done so, because her foot caught something in the grass, and she dived headfirst into the ground. Her body ached and her head spun but she refused to let him have her so easily. Up again right away, after hearing his bark of laughter, she was off again, though the fight had been knocked out of her. He was now closing in, most likely driven by the idea that his prey was weak and ready for the kill.

It was only a few more strides before she felt him slam into her, knocking them both to the ground. She was pinned under him, unable to move, his entire weight crushing her. She attempted to squirm and fight, but the run had cost her too much, and with a heavy sigh, she yielded.

“You really want to keep that halla,” he huffed out, his face inches from hers. Still gasping for the air to return to her lungs, she just nodded and stared at him. His green eyes pierced her, full of mischief and arrogance, his prize doubly won; first, by his arrow, and then by his chase. 

It was then she was suddenly aware of their position. He was on top of her, his chest against hers, his arms propping him up from under her shoulders, her legs on either side of his waist, and their faces mere inches from each other. He seemed to understand their situation at the exact same moment, because his eyes turned from mirthful to something else entirely. Her arms rose and reached around his neck, and she pulled him closer. They hovered there, noses brushing together with each panting breath, eyes locked, each one waiting for the other to back down. Neither one’s pride would allow that.

Their lips met slowly, carefully. It was soft at first, merely a test of their boundaries. It turned into an exploration, lips beginning to part, moving over each other clumsily but purposefully, trying to find an unknown rhythm to make the dance work. Bottom lip between his, top lip between hers, then opening again to take moist tip of a tongue. The rhythm came to them as their mouths began to open and search more, tongues darting against each other, heads tilting to allow each other in. The gentle searching eventually turned to ravenous devouring, needy, but still clumsy. When they finally pulled away for air, they looked at each other again, panting, but from the unspoken new connection, not exhaustion.

Her fingers wrapped into his hair, her eyes never leaving his, parted lips asking silent questions. He dipped his mouth to hers again, tender and daring all at once, and she let him in happily. Lessons were learned from their first kiss, and this time they knew whose lips went where, how to get tongues past teeth, how to express something without saying a thing. With kisses becoming more natural, his hands began to wander. Up her sides, exploring her ribs, then down, running a thumb over her hip, finally settling on grabbing her thigh and lifting it into his waist.

She was pulled out of her revery when she felt his hardness now pressing against her. This was already confusing and frankly, overwhelming, and she didn’t want to go any further without discussing this. Whatever this was.

"Revas," she pulled away from his mouth but pressed her hands to his face.

"I don’t want the halla," he blurted out, staring down on her.

"What?" she was confused, more now than before.

"You’re ivory halla. I don’t want it. You should keep it. It wasn’t a fair bet," his words spilled out like water, fast and unobstructed.

She smiled widely, “But you won it.”

He leaned into her, his kisses now on her cheek. “It was never about the halla.” On her ear. “Or about winning.” On her neck. “It was always about you.” Now to her shoulder. “Always about you.”

"I have no idea what you’re talking about," she said in a quiet voice, her whole body beginning to tremble.

His hands slid from her hips, up her sides, to the front of the breast band she wore. It was too hot to wear anything else, so he needed only undo the leather ties holding it together. He did so slowly, his eyes never leaving her, his own body still pressing into hers. The leather straps fell away, and the laces were undone, leaving only the thick cloth piece covering her breasts. He moved the leather pieces into the grass next to them but left the cloth in place. He ran his fingertips over her sternum, making her gasp.

"You drive me crazy Peach," he leaned toward her chest, his voice hoarse. "Can I?" he asked, looking down at barely covered breasts.

It wasn’t the answer she was looking for, but she felt too far in now to question it. She nodded her consent to him, and he slid the cloth covering each of her breasts to her side. They were still glistening of sweat from the heat of the day, small droplets falling down their curves. Revas leaned over her, and brought his hands to follow those curves, reverently letting fingertips swirl in circles around them. His thumbs ghosted over her nipples, dusky little pebbles on her freckled skin. She realized she was enjoying this, his attention fixated on her, aiming to explore and learn her every secret.

She let out a sigh that he took as encouragement. His mouth met her breast, eager to please and learn. Gentle kisses turned into tasting, and he took her nipple in between teeth and lightly tugged. To her surprise, she moaned out loud, a sultry thing she was unaware she had. She was woefully unaware of how this all worked, but was becoming pleasantly surprised at how nice everything felt. Her hands stroked his ears as he tasted and licked her, running her fingers from the lobes to the tips, then back up again. His head lifted to look at her, and she was suddenly aware of exactly what they were doing. She laid her head back and smiled at him, beckoning him to come closer.

He climbed back up her, his body pressed against hers, and he peppered kisses on her lips and neck. Once again, she felt his hardness pressing between her legs, but now she was less afraid and more curious. She moved her hips downward, rubbing her sensitive bud against him. A warm sensation spread through her, unlike any she had felt by herself. She tried again, and found the sensation building. This time, she tried harder, and ground herself into him. Revas let out strangled cry.

"I’m sorry, did I hurt you?" she was concerned, and cradled his face in her hands.

"No," his breaths were coming in gasps. "I just…I haven’t done this before."

"Neither have I," she responded.

She reached down between them and unlaced her pants, slipping them off under him. He took her cue and undid his own laces, but didn’t have time to remove the pants entirely before she was pulling him back to her. Clumsy kisses grew more wild, and the two pressed against each other in a frantic desperation, feeling new sensations they didn’t quite understand yet how to harness. Muffled groans entered each other’s mouths, and sweat slicked bodies ground into each other with abandon.

When they finally stilled, it was Elain who urged him to continue. He was obviously still nervous, his eyes avoiding hers, his brow furrowed. He pressed against her swollen lips, but was met with resistance on every attempt. A flush crept up his neck and to his cheeks, following all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Do you need help?" she finally asked, eyebrow cocked and smirking.

"No! I just..I just don’t want to hurt you, that’s all."

"How can you hurt me if you can’t even find where to stick yourself in?" her grin spread across her face.

He frowned, and she laughed. Revas, so confident, so sure…and now? So utterly lost. She shifted herself down slightly, and took his length in her hand. His breath hitched at the touch, a note she would remember later. Carefully, she moved him down her wet lips, and pressed him against her entrance. She then kissed him on the tip of his nose and nodded, an affirmation for him to take over. He slowly moved his hips towards hers.

It was a slow stroke, but somewhat uncomfortable. She felt herself tense up, and Revas stopped. Attempting to make her comfortable, he pressed his lips to hers again, giving her a distraction that allowed her to relax. She appreciated his patience and concern, and was glad that it was him who she was doing this with. When he resumed his movement, it was less uncomfortable, and he was able to move inside her entirely. He held himself there for a moment, eyes closed, breath fast, and then slowly began to thrust.

His thrusts were uneven, never fully gaining a good rhythm. Every time she felt that warm sensation come, his rapid pulling away made it disappear. She tried to coax him by running her hands down his back and shoulders, but his teeth gritted and he cursed under his breath. Finally, he took a deep, meditative breath and seemed to steel himself. He began his movements again, this time thrusting into her consistently. It was slow, but steady, and she brought his face to hers so she could watch him.

Her lips touched his nose and lips, seeking out more from his, and he had to slow to a stop again. She was growing impatient with him so took matters into her own hands. She brought her hips up to meet his, pushing him back inside of her. He groaned loudly and his body began to tremble. She let her hips drop, then she pushed back onto him again. Then again. She started her own pace, and and watched him with interest as his face turned red. It seemed she was taking from him what he was afraid to let go, and some small part of her was thrilled with the idea.

Hips lifted again, back down, up again. She felt the pressure building in her, warm and filling, and she recognized from her experiences with herself genuine arousal. She bit her lip and began to move her hips faster, and enjoyed the new sensation of her hardened nipples rubbing against Revas’ chest. She was becoming so entranced in finding out how to please herself, she almost forgot that he was actually with her, and not some fantasy she conjured up on a late night. But when she moaned as she felt a spasm inside of her, she became reminded quickly as he became completely undone.

His thrusts went to meet hers now, and he inhaled her mouth as his own pleasure reached its peak. One, two, three, four strokes…then he was groaning out her name into her mouth and filling her with his release. Though she wished it had lasted longer, she was surprised to find she enjoyed herself. With Revas, of all people.He fell on top of her into a boneless pile and set a wet trail of kisses up her neck. Once his breathing returned to normal and his heart slowed back down, he rolled over and stared up at the sky.

The afternoon was growing late, and dusk was approaching on swift wings. The sky had changed from a scorching yellowish haze to a cascade of purples and reds, spattered with blue clouds. It was lovely.

"I’m sorry," he finally said, still starting at the sky.

"For what?"

"I should’ve done better. You deserve better." Genuine regret tinged his voice. She turned on her side to look at him.

"It’s fine, Rev. I liked it." She ran a finger down his chest. He turned his head to face her.

"I’m glad. I’ll do better next time. I never make the same mistake twice," he said with conviction. She giggled, a girlish thing that was so unlike her.

"Next time? And when will that be?" she questioned playfully.

His cocky grin returned and he leaned into her ear. “Maybe if you stay for a little while you’ll—”

"REVAAAS!"

"Shit shit shit," Revas said as he quickly retied his pants. Elain hopped up and grabbed what clothes she had.

"REV! WHERE ARE YOU?" Elain’s brother, Paeris, yelled.

They crouched low in the grass, hoping not to be seen.

"Are you sure you saw them come this way?" Paeris yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but that was an over an hour ago. They’re probably out in the woods somewhere. It’s a lot cooler under that canopy than out here," responded Sorn.

"Fine. Let’s just head back to the camp. We’ll send someone else to get that stupid halla back, I guess." Paeris and Sorn turned back towards the woods, discussing how a halla could end up knee deep in mud when there hadn’t been rain for weeks.

Once they were sure they were gone, the pair stood up in the grass. Elain finished lacing her breast band and pants, adjusting herself to make sure she looked presentable.

"Paeris cannot find out about this. He’ll run straight to my father, and I’ll be sent to another clan ‘for my own good’," Elain explained as she tied a knot in the lacing.

"Then I’d go get you," Revas replied, a determined look washed over his face.

"Oh? My knight would come rescue his maiden from the foreign land, held against her will?" she teased him, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I’d ride in and sweep you off your feet." he exclaimed as he picked her up and did just that. She squealed and held onto his neck, happy that there was no awkwardness after what they did. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Just promise you won’t say anything," she whispered.

"It’ll be our secret," he promised, kissing her hair. 

————————————————————

The next evening, Revas was patching up a nick in his leather armor, when he saw Sorn walk up.

"I’ve got a present for you," he said, as he handed Revas a small wooden box.

"What is it?" he asked, turning the box over in his hand.

"Elain asked me to give it to you. Said it was your prize from the bet she lost yesterday," the young man said as he walked away. "She’s working with her father, so she couldn’t deliver it with herself."

Revas waited until the other elf left, and thumbed the small latch on the box. It was well-made and obviously had been used before. He opened the small latch holding the box shut and lifted the lid. Inside was a small piece of linen, so thin and fine he could almost see through it. Wrapped inside was a small charm shaped as a halla, carved from onyx, crafted in the Dalish way. Its antlers had elegant swirls and it’s tiny eyes seemed to shine in the light from the material. He thumbed is between his fingers, taking in its smoothness and weight. He used the leather cord he normally wore around his neck and added the figurine. His fingers ran over it’s well-made shape in awe.

As he went to shut the box, he saw a small piece of paper lining the bottom, with tiny writing on it. He lifted it out gently and read the message:

"For keeping our secrets - Peach"


End file.
